


Close Encounters of the Vala Kind

by justanotherjen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a (mostly) successful mission, SG-1 are stuck on a cargo ship searching for the nearest Stargate to get home. Sam estimates it will take approximately six weeks. That's six weeks stuck with each other and bored out of their minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Encounters of the Vala Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Close Encounters of the Vala Kind  
> by jennickels (aka Jen Connelly)  
> Stargate SG-1  
> Daniel/Vala  
> 1445 words  
> rating: PG-13  
> WARNINGS:

Daniel's surroundings hadn't changed in a week. Seven days. 172 hours. 10,343 minutes. 619-thousand-something seconds. He let his head fall into his hands. That's how long they'd been trapped on this cargo ship searching for a planet with a Stargate. He was going to lose his mind if they didn't find one soon.

"No. I said no and it's final. No, no, no. Non, niet... nie... Jackson help me out here."

Daniel glanced up at Mitchell as he walked into the cargo hold, Vala on his tail. "Nej," he said after a moment. Mitchell gave him a funny look. "It's Swedish."

"But Cameron," Vala whined.

Mitchell looked ready to snap. "Vala," he warned. Not that it deterred her in the least. She slid a hand along his shoulder, fingers tickling his neck then down his chest all the way to his waist. Daniel's eyebrow hit his hairline. Vala didn't stop there. But Daniel had stopped watching.

Across the cargo hold, Sam hid her smile behind some crystals she was working on. She hadn't stopped tinkering with the ship since they left P8X-237. She'd increased the speed and efficiency of the engines by twenty-three percent or something. Daniel had started to tune her out when she started up with the technobabble.

Mitchell yelped. "Vala, stop it right now or so help me I'll tie you up."

"Ooh, is that a threat or a promise?" Vala smiled slyly. Sam snickered. Mitchell groaned.

He pushed Vala away by the shoulders. "Knock it off." Vala slumped, lower lip out in a childish pout. She even twirled a strand of hair between her fingers. Mitchell just shook his head then retreated to the control room.

Vala shrugged her shoulders rather dramatically then turned her eyes on Daniel. He tensed. He was bored and going insane but that didn't mean he wanted all of Vala's attention directed at him.

"No," he said before she even opened her mouth. The pout was back. So was Sam's laughing. Daniel shot her a look that had her going back to work. He could see her still trying to bite back a smile, though.

"But Daniel, I'm so bored," she drawled.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "We're all bored."

"That's exactly my point. I'm bored, you're bored..." She waggled her eyebrows.

Daniel got to his feet. "Let me get this straight: you're bored and your solution is to seduce the rest of us?" She gave him an innocent look. "And I'm supposed to go along with this why?"

"Because it will be fun, Daniel." He could almost hear the, "duh," at the end.

"But I wasn't your first choice." He watched a blush work up Vala's neck and onto her cheeks. She seemed genuinely embarrassed. Daniel sighed. "Vala-"

"Fine, be that way. I'll find some fun somewhere else." She turned towards Sam who suddenly wasn't smiling.

"Sorry, guys, I have to go do..." She trailed off as she hurried out of the cargo hold, her arms full of crystals and a laptop. Coward, Daniel thought.

Vala frowned, her arms now crossed over her chest. "I'm going to lose my mind stuck on this ship with all of you and nothing to do."

"Join the club," muttered Daniel. To Vala he said, "I know you're bored but this isn't the way to get attention. You're just making everyone... uncomfortable."

With a sigh, Vala slid down the wall. After a second, Daniel joined her on the floor. They were sitting close together, shoulders rubbing. Daniel found he didn't really mind. But then Vala's hand slid along his thigh—down to his knee then back up—eliciting a yelp of surprise from Daniel. He pushed her hand away. Vala was not deterred.

She poked him in the side; Daniel scooted away. "Vala-" Her hand slipped under his shirt and up his back sending shivers down his spine. He tried to get to his feet but her fingers twisted in his t-shirt, pulling him back down and before he knew what was going on she flipped a leg over him, straddling him. Within seconds her hands were all over him, one finding it's way into his waistband.

Daniel gasped and sputtered. He grabbed at her arms but he wasn't fast enough. Vala's fingers found their target nearly causing Daniel to jump out of his skin. "Vala!" His voice cracked; he sounded a little on the hysterical side.

"You can't say you don't want to," she said, batting those long lashes, an evil gleam in her eyes. Daniel finally got a grip on her wrist, pulling her hand free. He couldn't hide the grimace as soft fingers slid one last time against sensitive skin. Or the flash of desire in his eyes. Vala gave him a smug look.

Daniel licked his lips, finding them suddenly dry. "No," he said softly. "I don't want this."

Vala's triumphant smirk faltered then faded. She was still straddling his legs, seemed to realize that at the same time the rejection hit her, and moved to get up. Daniel didn't let her. He held her arms gently but firmly, keeping her in his lap, their bodies close.

He could feel the heat coming off of her—off of both of them. The hurt look on her face nearly broke his heart. It was gone so fast he wondered if maybe he'd imagined it. A grim smile replaced it, driving another stake of pain into his chest. He didn't want to hurt her. She looked away, her lower lip caught between her teeth.

Daniel swallowed hard, his heart suddenly in his throat. "Vala." His voice sounded shaky. "Vala, look at me." He risked letting go of one of her arms to place a hand softly on her cheek. She trembled at his touch. For his part, Daniel was having trouble breathing, each breath forced with great effort in and out. Finally she met his eyes.

"I don't want this," he whispered. Vala tried to pull away but Daniel continued quickly. "I don't want this, not like this. Not because we're bored. Not because Cam turned you down first. Not in the cold cargo hold with our friends just on the other side of the door." Vala was staring at him now with wide, astonished eyes. She leaned slightly into his touch and Daniel found it extremely difficult to keep his thumb still—it wanted badly to brush against her lips. "Not here, not now," he finished. "I'm not that kind of guy. I... I..."

Daniel realized suddenly exactly what he was trying to say and it hit him like a ton of bricks. His heart hammered painfully in his chest, so loud he was sure Vala could hear it. His thoughts raced but one single one kept pushing to the front, needing to be acknowledged.

"I..." he tried again then took a deep, unsteady breath before rushing forward with the rest. "I care too much about you-" He meant to say more but the surprised look on Vala's face undid him. His other hand shot up to cup her cheek and he kissed her. Their lips mashed together, tongues twisting, breath mingling. It was everything and more than Daniel had ever imagined. And he could admit to himself that he'd imagined this often.

Vala shivered, the electric shock working through their mouths and traveling down Daniel's spine to curl his toes in his boots. He couldn't remember feeling this alive in a long time. He missed it, didn't want it to end. But he'd meant what he said: he didn't want it like this.

When they pulled apart he leaned his forehead against hers and licked his lips—they still tasted like Vala's strawberry lip gloss. Vala was having trouble catching her breath and her fingers were wound so tightly in his shirt the fabric bunched up around his chest leaving his stomach exposed and cold.

After a moment the shocked look slowly slid from her face. Her eyes sparkled as she examined Daniel. He wondered what she was looking for, what she saw. She grinned. "So you admit you want this."

Daniel rolled his eyes, biting back a laugh. "Maybe." Vala rubbed her nose against his; he liked it. She was still breathing heavily, nearly vibrating in his arms. "Just, maybe next time, don't go to Mitchell first."

Vala leaned into him, nodding. Daniel tightened his grip. Someday, he thought. Just not this way, not today. He wondered if his convictions would hold out the entire estimated five more weeks they were going to be stuck on this ship. Five weeks. Thirty-five days. 840 hours. 50,400 minutes. That was a whole lot of seconds.


End file.
